The Returned
by TakeACookie1
Summary: One day in Storybrooke, the inhabitants realise that all the people they knew and who died are coming back to life. As the people reunite with their deceased loved ones, Emma and her family try to find out how this happened. But one thing is sure: life will never be the same now.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Take place in Season 6, just after the finale! Also, this was inspired by a good French TV Show called The Returned. **

**The Returned**

Chapter One: The Dead Who Came Back To Life

Henry woke up suddenly with a gasp. He looked around and sighed in relief when he saw he was just in his bedroom at Regina's. He reached for his phone to inform himself of the time. It was early in the morning, only eight A.M. He stood up, dressed himself and climbed down the stairs. The young boy sat on a chair in front of the table as his other mother appeared, a plate in her hands.  
"I heard you moving and whining this night." Regina said in worry.  
"Yeah, I had a nightmare but I don't remember it." He replied with a smile. "Don't worry about me, mom."  
The woman nodded and went back to the kitchen. Henry finished eating, went to the bathroom to brush his teethes. As he was doing so, he heard Regina gasping on the phone.  
"Are you sure?! It's impossible!" She yelled. "It must be an illusion or something… Right. Okay, I am coming over with Henry. Just… I guess, just stay calm. We are going to find out what is happening in this town… Once again. I just hope it's not another villain from whatever story. Alright. See you later, Emma."  
Henry finished his business before joining Regina. She looked quite shocked by what his other mother had told her.  
"Come on, Henry. We have to go visit old family relatives." She said as she took her car key.

They arrived at the dinner and entered it. Regina stopped in her tracks and started to hyperventilate at the sight of her father, standing here, alive, with Daniel (her former lover), Robin and Cora. Someone rushed to help her sit down on a chair and gave her an already prepared glass of water. Henry was also shocked to see Neal speaking with his mother and the man noted that his son was there. The teenager rushed toward him and hugged him tightly. The older man chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.  
"You grew up, ugh?"  
The parents of Snow were there too, well alive, talking with everyone. Emma and Hook walked toward Regina who was just observing her old loved ones.  
"What…? How…?" She babbled.  
"We don't know how, but they are pretty much real." The former pirate said as he eyed his brother with a smile.  
"We also think someone is behind this." Emma added seriously, hands on her hips.  
"Oh please, Miss Saviour." Cora told her. "Let us reunite with our daughter… And lover." She said as she looked at the two men who were standing awkwardly next to each other.  
"Of course. Take all the time you need."  
They looked around, holding hands and felt a bit happy about this situation, because all their deceased friends and relatives and more were there, alive. Ruby was chatting with her deceased and former nearly boyfriend who didn't seem to be afraid of her and to have forgiven her for killing him. Graham was there too, talking with Neal and Henry. Zelina walked in the dinner and reunited with her mother. Suddenly, Rumpletilskin and Belle entered the dinner, accompanied by Malcom, who was whispering curses. The Charmings family froze on their spots because they feared that even if Malcom was in his adult body, he may still had his powers and they guessed that the man only wanted to cause chaos everywhere in town and to take revenge on them. Belle saw that and smiled at the assembly.  
"You don't have to worry about him. He is harmless."  
"And we made sure that he doesn't touch any magic related item." The former Dark One added.  
"Henry!" Malcom smirked at the teenage boy. "Why don't you come here and give your great grandfather have a hug?"  
The boy seemed to be very uncomfortable by this that he hided behind Neal and his others grandparents. Eva, Snow White's mother, looked at the man.  
"Who is this?"  
"My father." Rumpletilskin answered. "A vile character if you ask me…. And everyone here."  
"There are still people missing." David said. "The dwarves are searching for more and so are some trusted knights and friends."  
"And I am going to do this also." Graham informed them, looking at Regina. "I think I can help."  
"Wait… What if the Black Fairy is here? Maybe she will try to kill us again… or worse!" Emma panicked.  
"Don't worry, dear child." Cora told her. "I noted that I loose my powers, so have this man child and probably the rest of the people who used to have magic before they died."  
Malcom sat on a high chair in front of the bar. Ruby glared at him and he chuckled at that.  
"I am not scared of you, werewolf."  
"You should be."  
Hook saw that his older brother was walking out of the small restaurant so he went after him quickly.  
"Hey, what are you doing? Aren't you happy to see me?"  
"Yes I am, Killian but… I feel out of place. So much things happened to you, you are a married man now… I am going to help this sheriff to find the missing ones."  
"Emma and I are going to search near the whishing well and around. We never know who we can find." Hook approved.  
"Right… Killian. If you see father…"  
"Don't worry, I know what I will do with him. Good luck, brother. We will see each other tonight. I want to eat and drink with you and told you about the amazing adventures I have been on!" The former pirate laughed as he watched his brother go with Graham.  
He knew how his brother was feeling. Out of place. But who, from the dead people who came suddenly back to life, wasn't? He observed as Neal and Emma were talking on a friendly tone, with Henry by their side. He sighed, waiting for his wife to come out and she did, with another person. Neal was there too.  
"Neal is coming with us." The blond woman informed him.  
"I can see that, love. What for?" He asked.  
"If I recall well, all the people who were killed by whatever person or by a disease, related to us, is now alive. That mean that Felix too and he is the only one missing person that I know." Neal answered, looking at him in worry. "And I don't know what he will do alone in the forest."  
"Shit." Emma cursed as she felt drops of rain falling on her body. "It's starting to rain."  
"And it's going to rain heavily for the whole day and night. A little storm." Grumpy said as he walked quickly in with a blind woman at his side in the dinner.  
"What do we do?" Killian asked his wife.  
"We will search for the boy tomorrow." She decided. "He is a lost boy, isn't he? Then, he will survive this little storm."  
"I hope so." Neal sighed, looking at the sky. "I know for sure he is resourceful but I hope he will find shelter soon."  
"Why are you worrying about him, Neal?" Emma asked him as she watched Killian going back inside. "He was on Pan's side the last time we saw him."  
"Emma, for the Dark Curse, Pan needed the heart of the thing he loved the most and I am pretty sure it was Felix. Now, imagine this: you are alone, in a place you don't really know, you had been betrayed by your friends and by your best friend, by your leader to whom you literally vowed a cult to… If he remembers all that, I am not certain he is feeling at his best…" The man told her.  
The blond woman nodded, understand what he meant.  
"Alright. Granny is offering free rooms for people who need one, or you could sleep at my place…"  
"No. Don't be worried about me. Your good friend Graham still has his house and he offered me to sleep there." He smiled as he saw the man waiting for him inside his car, with Daniel, the first love of Regina, killed by his mother. "I hope Hook doesn't mind me hanging with you tomorrow."  
"He doesn't. Like the rest of us, he is a bit… shaken up by what is happening right now." 

Malcom walked around the house of his son, watching the family pictures and other photos and paintings. He stopped at one, where everyone of Henry's family was there, looking at the camera, smiling happily… Even his son… It disgusted him. Rumpletilskin once had all the powers in the worlds and realms, thanks to him. If he didn't had abandoned him, his son would be someone… weak. He sighed, trying once again to see if his magic was working but it wasn't.  
"I told you so many times already, papa. The dead who are now alive and who used to have magic doesn't have it anymore." The former Dark One taunted his father with a cruel smile.  
"Did you find any of the lost boys?" Malcom asked, falsely interested.  
"Yes, reunited with their families who adopted them. But… About the one you loved very much and that you sacrificed for your own revenge, he still was not found and as you know, it's raining very hard outside…"  
"I don't care about him. If he is alive, well good for him, if he dies…"  
"I know when you are lying, papa. I read it on your face. Whatever you two had in Neverland, this kind of relationship is not allowed here. Also, I don't think he wants to see or talk to you, after all what you did to him. Poor boy… Betrayed by everyone he trusted…" He teased.  
"SILENCE!" Malcom roared as he turned toward his son. "You know nothing about this! You know nothing about me, about him, about Neverland!"  
"Careful papa. Don't say things you could regret. Most of the town inhabitants would love to see you in prison or… dead." Rumpletilskin said as he circled him. "And I won't hesitate to do so."  
The older man hummed angrily and Belle arrived in the room.  
"Your bedroom is ready but don't expect me to clean or tidy it up." She declared, a book in her hands.  
"Thank you, step daughter." He grinned evilly. "Have a nice night you two…"  
Belle went beside her husband and looked at him in worry.  
"What if he tries to do anything?" She murmured.  
"He won't. He has a bracelet that only I can get it off of him that forbid him to touch magic related things. Also, I installed some cameras inside his bedroom so I can watch what he is doing." The man answered in a whisper.  
"Something is troubling you." Belle noted.  
"Yes, I think that if we find Felix, the former second in command of my father when he was Peter Pan, I fear that he will want to see him…" He revealed.  
"What? He is going to manipulate this boy again?!"  
He nodded and he kissed her forehead.  
"I hope Emma, Neal and Killian will find him soon then." The brown haired woman whispered. "And that he is alive."  
"Don't worry, Belle… Don't worry…"

Emma frowned when she saw the wishing well and no boy was around, also no corpse.  
"This mean that he may be alive, if we don't see his corpse." Killian said.  
"Yes." Emma agreed. "Let's try to find clues or a trail… Neal?" The woman questioned the other man, who was crouching. "What are you doing?"  
"There are marks of fight here but I can't see it clearly, because it rained yesterday. I guess an animal against a human."  
"Felix?"  
"I think so. There is blood here. Seems like the animal ran away too, look at this trail, but no blood." Neal explained to the two adults as he showed them. "It's going on the opposite direction but this one is headed in this direction. I can see footprints but it will be hard to track them down…"  
"Let's follow them." Emma decided as Neal rose up from the ground.  
"So, what are we going to say to him?" Killian asked as they walked in the forest. "Hey remember us? We forced you out of your dear island, your only home, to put you in a cell that you escaped thanks to your murderous friend that killed you right after?"  
"Sounds good to me." Emma said, shrugging as she was following right behind Neal. "He tried to kill Henry. He was an accomplice of Pan."  
"I prefer the term manipulated by Pan." Neal objected. "All the boys were. I see it with my own eyes. I still don't know why Felix worshipped him so much. There were a few rumours and stories made up by the boys at this time." He said, recalling each one of them.  
"Yeah, I heard about one of them." Killian said. "Mermaids are quite talkative when they want to."  
Emma stared at the two men in wonder.  
"So, what happened to Felix?"  
"The story from the mermaids I heard was that Felix was a boy Pan fell in love with and that he made his life so miserable that Felix felt lost. When he did feel so, Pan's shadow took him to Neverland but Pan preferred to act like he never loved Felix in front of the boys but in private…" Killian coughed. "I don't want to talk about that."  
Neal stopped suddenly as he kneeled down. There was blood on the ground, near a ditch and quite a lot. The man cursed and turned to the two adults.  
"He must be around here."  
"Let's search in the ditch." Killian said.  
After walking around for a moment, they found the lonely lost boy, moaning in pain, as he was trying to tie a cloth around his right leg. He raised his head when he heard moves and he frowned when he saw the three adults, looking down at him, in pity.  
"What?" He spat. "Are you going to feed on my misery?"  
"No, we are not going to do that." Emma said as she crouched down next to him and tried to heal him with her magic. She scowled when she saw it didn't really worked.  
"Come on, mate." Killian said as he helped the boy to his feet. "We are going to correctly treat this wound, find some warm clothes for you and nice family to welcome you in."  
"I don't need a family and I don't need your pity either!" Felix growled as he pushed Killian from him.  
"Listen boy, you should be glad that those two wanted desperately to find you because they feared for your life." Emma scolded him with authority. "So now, you are under our charge and since you are a minor, you are going to listen to every order we will give you."  
Felix didn't answer but he was clearly unhappy about this decision. Emma sighed and turned to look at her husband.  
"Let's go back to Storybrooke."

**Author Note: The first chapter was quite… messy, don't you guys think? But I hope that you guys liked this one, it's just based on a idea I had one day… Anyway, I hope I didn't make any single mistake, leave a comment or review and have a nice day or night! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Returned**

Chapter Two: Interview with a Count

"I can't believe someone was powerful enough to do that." Cora said as she looked at her daughters then at her hands with a frown. "This person could had least give us our powers back. Are you two finding anything that could help us?"  
"No mother." Zelena answered as she bounced her daughter on her hips.  
Regina and her had been through every book they could find in the former Evil Queen's house. Belle had also done that in the library while Rumpeltilskin was still looking through ancient books in his pawnshop with his father Malcolm. Regina sighed as she closed the last book and sat on the sofa, tired. Daniel appeared with Robin with coffee and tea and the two women accepted the drinks. Regina observed her two lovers with a smile. She loved Robin and Robin loved her, of course Daniel understood but she told him he could stay there and he was great with kids. The two men also become friends very quickly.  
"By the way, Snow called." Robin told her. "There are new people in town, people from another realm. Her and David are questioning them. Maybe they know something."  
"That is a good idea." Zelena approved as she fed her baby.  
"So this person brought you all back to life and brought other people here… But why?" Regina wondered, frustrated.  
"Do you think this person could be evil?" Daniel asked her.  
"I don't know. Ugh, this is getting on my nerves."  
Suddenly, her phone began to ring and she answered it after looking who was phoning her.  
"Hello Rumpel." She greeted.  
"Hello dearie. Well, I didn't find anything and Belle didn't too."  
"Yes I know, she called me…"  
"I have a feeling that this person might be among the new group of people who appeared today. Maybe I should interrogate them instead of the two Charmings, you know, with a bit of magic, someone could start to talk." The man said.  
"No, you could make them afraid. Send Emma. She will know how to do it. How's your father by the way?"  
She heard Rumpeltilskin's laugh and she guessed that the older man was struggling with his own father. If it was up to her, she would have murdered him on the spot. He was responsible for a lot of crimes, including trying to kill Henry, kidnapping him, detaining a young girl, manipulating young influenceable boys, killing Hook's brother… And the list went on.  
"Behaving like a child. Did I mention he wanted to find Felix? And not to have friendly chattering, like former friends would do, you know…"  
"Stop right there." Regina cut him, knowing what he meant. "I might throw up. Keep your beast of a father in a cell or something. If you find anything, call me."  
"Of course dearie."

David looked at the man in front of him, dressed with fine clothing from the XIX century. This person was the last one to be interviewed and they were all tired but they all wanted to know what happened and how dead people started to reappear and how people travelled to this land so quickly. The Charming couple explained to him who they were and Snow White smiled at him. She asked him to introduce himself.  
"I am the Count of Monte Cristo." He spoke with a proud voice.  
"Wait… So you are Edmond Dantès?" Snow White questioned, remembering suddenly about the book written by Alexandre Dumas she read not too long ago.  
"I don't know what you are talking about, madame." The man said, lying obviously.  
They smiled at him, in a way to comfort him into talking a little more and to make him feel safe about his secret.  
"Don't worry, your real name won't be known. We just need to know who you really are so we can help you the best we can." David explained kindly.  
"Alright then, monsieur. Yes, I am Edmond Dantès, but this man is dead. He is no more. Now, here I am, reborn as the Count of Monte Cristo."  
"Thank you, Count. So, do you have any memory of what you were doing before getting here?"  
"I was talking with Haydée about a party I will be hosting to reveal the truth about my enemies and believe me, they need to be punished for what they did. What can I say about her? She is a young, very nice, lovely and smart girl that I saved from wicked war criminals. We are friends too. She is waiting for me outside this… strange place." He answered, looking around.  
"Okay." Snow said as she was written everything down. "What happened next?"  
"Well, as I was saying, we were talking and suddenly, we saw a red smoke surrounding us and entering in the living room. As I recall now, I heard someone… singing."  
The married couple looked at each other.  
"Singing?" David said.  
"Singing." The Count repeated, nodding. "It was a man. His voice was full with sorrow and anger. Then, Haydée screamed and I tried to understand what I was happening. I remember closing my eyes and falling on the floor."  
"And it's at this moment that Grumpy found you, with the rest." David finished for the exhausted Count.  
"Yes."  
"Thank you so much, Count." Snow White thanked as she stood up, shaking his hand. "Your testimony will greatly help us!"  
"You are very welcome." The man smiled as Grumpy appeared in the room to guide the Count to where he was going to sleep. "Madame, Monsieur." He bowed before greeting the dwarf politely.  
Snow White turned to her husband.  
"So, it seems like the Count is more observant and has a better memory than everyone else. Do you think we should ask questions to Haydée?"  
"No, she is a child and I think she would say the same thing as the Count." David answered as the short haired woman nodded. "I am going to text Regina, Rumpletilskin and Emma. Maybe they found something too. If not, they will have resources to do so."  
"I just hope we can help them find their ways back to their homelands." Snow replied sadly.  
"We will, Snow. We will." David comforted her as he was done sending texts to everyone.  
They hugged for a long moment before standing up and leaving the sheriff station. The sun was still high in the sky but it was almost sunset.  
"Do you want to go to Granny's to eat and drink something?" David asked Snow White softly as he took her hand.  
"Yes, this would be nice. We stayed in this station for a very long time. We should had started to interrogate the Count first, it would had spared us some time." She chuckled as they made their way to the small restaurant.  
"How do you think Emma and Hook are doing with Felix?"  
"After what Emma told me when she called, they are having… a few disagreements and many arguments." The woman answered with a wince.  
"I still don't understand why they chose to keep him with them." David said harshly. "He helped Peter Pan."  
"Yes but everyone deserves a second chance…" She murmured.  
"Except Malcom and the Black Fairy." He growled.  
"Look at Regina, she was evil remember? Well, it was not entirely her fault but with some works, she is now good and nice with everyone! Anyone can change, David."  
David hummed as he looked at the people outside: parents playing with their children on the playground, a group of teenagers eating ice cream, a woman walking her dog… It was almost normal and quiet for once. No bad people for the moment who needed to be stopped urgently. It was perfect.

"Come on, mate. Show me. Open the door." Hook said with an amusing voice, staring at the bedroom's door.  
Him and Emma had succeeded to buy him new clothes and they tried to coax him into wearing them. For the former pirate, it was funny but for the former lost boy, it was not.  
"No!" Felix protested from the other side. "I look… ridiculous! Why can't I keep my own clothes?"  
Emma appeared and rolled her eyes when she heard that. Felix had been trying to be a nightmare to them but of course, they didn't break. She didn't know why but she wanted to help him, even if he was being a five years old right now.  
"If you don't open the door, I will open it with my magic." The blond woman threatened. "And you can't keep them because it is not what teenagers are wearing this century."  
They heard him groan and finally, he opened the door. He stepped out of the room and glared at the two adults. Emma had given him to wear a dark coloured jean, with Dr. Martens black boots, a long sleeved red shirt and a black leather jacket. And to be honest, it suited him. Hook left the two alone, hearing the timer for the food ringing.  
"I feel bloody ridiculous." He repeated, arms crossed.  
"You shouldn't be." Emma stated as she looked him up and down. "You look like a normal teenage boy." She added with a smile.  
"I don't see why looking like everyone else is good and will help in any way." The teenager argued.  
"It will help you make friends." She replied.  
"I don't want friends…" Felix said through gritted teethes, hoping that she didn't hear him. "And I don't need one…"  
In fact, she did hear him and she understood why he was feeling that way. She felt sad for him because everyone needed a friend. She should ask Henry to introduce him to the older students in his school, maybe it could help. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she looked at the screen before walking quickly in the living room. Henry was helping Hook to set the table for the diner.  
"My parents found some information about the person who brought all this people here, thanks to the Count of Monte Cristo." She smirked.  
"Like in the book?!" Henry asked excitedly.  
"Apparently yeah. They sent a text to everyone, we will have a reunion tomorrow at the city hall. And no Henry, you can't come, you have school."  
The boy groaned and sat at the table.  
"Where is Felix?" Hook asked.  
"Still in his room, I think." Emma said. "I am going to get him."  
She found him staring at his reflection in the mirror.  
"I hate those clothes." He stated.  
"Well if you want to go naked tomorrow to school, be my guest. Now, we are going to have diner and you need to eat something." She replied.  
"School?" He asked her.  
"Yeah, school." She repeated with a sigh, annoyed by Felix's behaviour but she noted that his attitude changed when she mentioned the school. "What is it?" She asked, a bit worried.  
"Nothing…" He muttered as he left his room with her.  
She patted him on the shoulder and observed that he lightly flinched from her touch.

**Author Note: Here's another chapter with a new character: the Count of Monte Cristo, aka Edmond Dantès! There will be more characters from the book (and other books too) who will be introduced in the next chapters. I hope you guys liked it, leave a comment or review and have a nice day or night!**


End file.
